La secretaria de Alfred
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Inglaterra visita a Estados Unidos en su oficina y allí esta ella, esa secretaria "buena para nada" no le agrada, definitivamente no la tolera. -El peor summary de la historia- -UsUk- -Drabble-


_**Pareja:**__ UsxUk_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creo Hetalia y por tanto es el único y legitimo dueños… a pesar de que lleva un año desaparecido , pero estoy demasiado emocionada con la nueva temporada como para molestarme por eso_

_**Advertencia:**__ …celos y gente que no sabe obedecer_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-_

Nada más entrar a la oficina del americano frunció el ceño con molestia, si, estaba teniendo un maravilloso día lleno de felicidad, alegría y homosexuales unicornios rosa, todo iba perfecto, todo hasta llegar ahí. Cualquiera se preguntaría ¿Qué tenía ese inglés gruñón contra esa oficina? Contra el dueño de esta no era necesario preguntar, era una larga y conocida lista. Pero su lugar de trabajo no tenía nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando por supuesto los posters del Capitán América y otras cosas que llevaba su excolonia para hacerlo, según él, más acogedor.

Las paredes eran de color crema con unos cuantos cuadros y otros tantos paneles con memos recordando todos los pendientes de la joven nación. El piso alfombrado de un tono oscuro entre gris y azul, un par de sillones para la sala de espera y entre las dos únicas puertas de madera un escritorio de caoba donde se sentaba la causa de su molestia, la secretaria de Jones.

Joven, de grandes ojos cafés cubiertos por largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y delgados labios pintados de rojo. Era un día caluroso así que llevaba un simple top blanco que a juicio del británico era demasiado escotado, en conjunto con una falda tubo negra y tacones a juego. Jugaba con sus rizos de un falso tono rubio mientras tecleaba perezosamente en el computador cuando avistó al recién llegado.

-Buenos días Señor Kirkland-le dirigió su mejor sonrisa haciendo un gran esfuerzo por lucir profesional.

-Si viene alguien dile que el señor Jones está en una reunión muy importante y no puede ser molestado- se saltó las formalidades mientras caminaba directamente hacia la puerta de la izquierda.

-¿Desea que les lleve café o algo?-ofreció algo nerviosa. No era para menos, si el tono con que le hablaba no era lo suficientemente amenazador, su mirada era asesina, la chica prefería mil veces enfrentarse al basilisco de Harry Potter que a ese demonio inglés.

-No es necesario, como dije estaremos ocupados.

Sin siquiera preguntar o anunciarse entró a la sala donde se encontraba el americano y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-¿Sabes? Tu eres la razón por la que no me duran las secretarias- comentó divertido Estados Unidos que había escuchado todo a través del intercomunicador.

-Si se concentraran en su trabajo en vez de intentar seducir al jefe no tendríamos estos problemas...

-Tú y tus celos… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que contrate a un hombre calvo y obeso de 80 años?

-no estaría mal…-su rostro se relajó en una sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio del menor.

-¿Así que tenemos un reunión importante o simplemente venias a asegúrate que me estuviese portando bien?

-No es que viniese solo a eso… estaba aquí por trabajo y simplemente decidí visitarte.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras- se puso de pie y obligó al otro a recostarse sobre el escritorio antes de robarle un beso- I missed you...- añadió acariciando el rostro del inglés para luego comenzar lentamente a bajar la mano. El otro, menos paciente ya buscaba la hebilla del cinturón de su pareja cuando un golpe los hizo regresar a la realidad. Algo azorados se levantaron para encontrar a la secretaria de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos firmemente doblados como si estuviese sujetando algo. A su alrededor trozos de cerámica, unos cuantos pastelillos y un gran charco de lo que debía ser té o café. La escena lo decía todo, no hacía falta explicar nada.

-Le diré al señor Bonnefoy que agradece los pasteles que le envió, lamento las molestias… vendré a limpiar esto cuando se desocupen-soltó a una velocidad que casi no permitía entender, antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué nadie en tu país entiende lo que significa 'no molestar'?

-Debes admitir que reaccionó bien…

-Al menos no sugirió un trio como la anterior-su rostro se tornó serio al recordar ese suceso y con algo de incomodidad se dispuso a acomodarse el traje

-Jajaja, había olvidado eso… será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, no quiero traumatizar más a esa pobre chica

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_De que el final es fail, es fail… no sé qué me pasó con este fic, supongo que tiene que ver con que lo escribí a las 3 de la mañana e intenté arreglarlo un poco después pero parece que lo empeoré._

_¡Ojala les haya gustado! Me encanta hacer a Arthur celoso, por alguna razón me lo imagino del tipo que no deja que ni el aire se acerque a su pareja._

_¿Me merezco reviews?_


End file.
